specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Execution
Executions are a finishing attack that players can perform in Spec Ops: The Line. In the campaign, after meleeing or wounding an enemy soldier, the player can press the melee button again while standing over them to finish them off. This rewards the player with a small amount of extra ammo for both of their weapons. In the multiplayer, this attack can be performed after incapacitating the opponent, and will grant extra points and experience. Animations In order of least brutal to most brutal: *The player punches the enemy in the head once. *The player stomps on the enemy's neck. *The player shoots the enemy in the head. (Rifle or shotgun) *The player uses a downward strike on the enemy's head with the gunstock of their weapon. (Rifle or shotgun) *The player stomps and twists their foot on the victim's neck, breaking it. *The player bashes the victim twice with the stock of their weapon. (Rifle or shotgun) *The player savagely pistol-whips the victim. (Pistol) *The player grabs the victim's head, then breaks their neck. *The player shoves the gun barrel in the victim's face, after a brief struggle by the victim, the player then fires. (Rifle & AA12) *The player uses their rifle as a lever to break the victims neck. (Rifle) *The player savagely punches the victim in the neck and head twice. *The player shoots the victim's knee, with the victim clutching their knee, then they are shot again in the head. (Rifle, shotgun, pistol, or Micro 9mm) *The victim being executed tries to back crawl away and is shot in the leg. As the enemy recoils forward he is shot in the head (417) *The victim is on their knees stunned while Walker slowly walks up and aims his gun at the victim's head before pulling the trigger. (Pistol) *The victim tries to avoid Walker aiming at his head, but is in vain before Walker executes him by headshot. (P90) Quotes *''"Why waste bullets?"'' *"Tell your mom I said hi." **- Gunner (Multiplayer class) *''"That's what you get for shooting the medic"'' **- Medic (Multiplayer class) *"We're done here." ** - Scavenger (Multiplayer class) *"Threat eliminated!" *"Kill Confirmed!" *''"He's down!"'' **- Early game Walker *"Fucking traitor!" *"Kill is fucking confirmed!" * "I guess you should've stayed home." ** Mid-game Walker * "Son of a bitch." * "Got the son of a bitch."'' * "''Fuck you." * "Yeah, fuck you." * "Motherfucker." ** Late game Walker Trivia *Performing the executions where the player shoots the victim does not use any of the weapon's ammunition. *As Walker degrades both physically and mentally throughout the course of the game, his executions of enemies will become more brutal. *This means is the only way to obtain ammunition for the M32 MGL, M-99 Sniper, and TAR-21 outside of ammo crates. Gallery Execution.jpg|An execution in multiplayer. Execution 2.jpg|Walker executing a refugee. walker execution.jpg|Walker executing a 33rd by bashing his weapon stock against the soldier's head. Execution 3.jpg|Walker executing a 33rd by punching him in the head. Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line multiplayer